The Guardian's Heart
by Frosty Brit
Summary: Years After the Battle With Pitch, The Guardians have split, but when Pitch rises once more, can they unite to save the Children, or is the past to much to overcome? Who is the Young Immortal that Jack's taken under his wing and what happened to turn Jack Frost from warm and welcoming to Cold Hearted and emotionless? BenneFrost!
1. Chapter 1: Finding a Friend

**Okay, here it is…. A New Story!**

**So… as Usual, its BenneFrost, but a slightly different one!**

**So Enjoy!**

**Time Zone: ? Years after the Film**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Rise of the Guardians. **

**Paring: Jack/Jamie **

**Chapter One: Finding a Friend, **

The Lone figure sat alone, holding his injured arm as he looked around trying to make sure those bullying older spirits were gone, as soon as he was sure they were, he stood up, slightly uneasy on the injured leg. Holding onto an injury he walked towards a hollow tree, his vision was going fuzzy as he tried to reach the tree, then he saw him, a lone figure walking forward, then the figure noticed him,

_Please No…. Don't hurt me!_ The Injured Immortal though as he continued to walk, the other figure rushed over towards him, dropping the piece of wood he'd been carrying,

"Hey, you alright?" The figure asked, and the injured nodded, before collapsing, unconscious.

Hours later the young Immortal awoke, looking around, someone had lit a fire and patched his wounds, he looked around and saw the other figure asleep in a nearby tree, he saw that most of his body was covered in a thin blanket of snow, keeping him warm.

Then as he tried to stand, he called out in pain awaking the sleeping Immortal,

"Hey, Don't go!" He called and the Injured could see that the Figure's hair was stark white, and had brilliant Blue eyes, he floated down to stand next to him.

"Who… Who are you?" The Injured asked,

"Me, My Name's Jack Frost, I'm a Guardian" Jack smiled looking him up and down, "And this is my lake, I knew something had happened here, so I came as fast as I could, then I find someone has been attacked on the lake….. Who did this to you?"

"I… I Don't know, some bigger guys came here a while ago while I was playing on the ice, they keep finding me…. I can't hide anywhere" The Younger Immortal complained,

"Hmm, There is one place, but you'll need to trust me" Jack told him,

"No…. You'll just hurt me.." The Younger Immortal told him,

"I promise, kay?" Jack asked, placing a hand on his shoulder,

The Younger did not know why, but he immediately trusted Jack…. Even though all his past experience shouted to him to run and get away from Jack, but he had the urge to follow him, where ever it took him, "Okay… where are we going?"

"To my home, Its quite cold, but I can get the fire's lit, we can keep it nice and warm if you like" Jack smiled,

"Okay…. Wait… who are you?" The young immortal asked again,

"I'm Jack Frost…." Jack frowned,

"What do you do… I Mean…. What is your mission here?" The Younger asked,

"My Mission?" Jack pondered, "I guess its to bring Fun to the world's children and protect them"

"Really?" The Younger asked,

"Yep, now shall we go, once your rested, we can work out who attacked you and deal with them" Jack told him, pulling something from his Pocket and whispering into it, throwing the globe down, it shattered and created a portal,

"Coming?" Jack asked as he stepped closer to the portal, the Younger immortal considered it for a moment, and then rushed through, followed by Jack, who spared one last angry Glance at the moon, how dare he do this to such young person… before he too walked through the portal.

**(The Moon)**

Manny Watched the scene unfurl, then saw Jack's hatful glance at him… maybe he saw a part of himself in the younger spirit, alone for such a period of time, being bullied by other spirits, maybe that's why he was taking him in, even though it was against the rules to interfere in the workings of the younger immortals.

He should speak with the Guardian's, maybe they would talk sense into Jack, not that he intended the boy any harm, but he needed the Guardians, even though he was still mad at all four of them for not helping him prevent the death of most of Burgess just after Pitch fell.

Jack had hardly had any contact with the Guardian's since, though he still spread Fun through the world and tried to spend as much time as possible with a young girl, who all the Guardian's seemed to like.

But She'd just died recently, a car crash caused by a Drunken Driver, leaving her Daughter, Sophia and Son Jamie, Alone.

To them, Jack Frost was just a tale they'd enjoyed when they were younger, however now he was just a phrase used to make their children dress up warmly.

'Wrap up, or Jack Frost will nip your nose'

He frowned at this, nearly all the children that Believed in Jack Frost had forgotten him, leaving him practically alone… maybe he just wanted company.

Maybe.

However Manny knew he needed to keep these two Immortal's apart, especially with how powerful Pitch was becoming, he would soon rise again and the Guardian's would need to be united, however at the moment, they were far from it.

Jack had gone to his ice home and stayed there, only leaving to bring fun and snow to the world, playing with the few children who believed in him, but not really enjoying it, memories of the past haunting him.

Tooth had gone to her Tooth Palace to collect teeth, she hadn't left in the years that had followed, her Deputy (Baby Tooth) Was sent to monitor the others, making sure that she wasn't needed, which even if she was, she decided one of the others could deal with it.

Bunny had retreated to his Warren, only coming out once a year, on Easter Sunday. When he would hide the egg's and then return to the warren, sometime's he'd Curse Jack loudly for leaving Snow in certain places, so when he opened the Portal, snow would fall on top of him.

North alone seemed to be the same as ever, leaving his home whenever he could, trying to get the Guardian's back to working together. However, only being met by cold shoulders and Egg's thrown at him.

Sandy was the most confident that the others would call him if anything happened, he floated around in his ship, using it to move him from place to place, spreading Dream's from Place-to-place, he often Saw Jack spreading Snow around the world and every time he did, he made sure to send Jack extra-good dreams, telling him it would be okay, the Guardian's will come when needed.

Manny nearly sighed at this, they needed someone to pull them together, as Jack had done, but who could do that?

Who but the one person he wanted to keep from the Guardian's at all cost…..

**Scene!**

**Truth time, who though that it was Jack at the Beginning of the Chapter?**

**Anyway see you soon!**


	2. Chapter 2: Fear Him

**Sorry for no Update Yesterday, my muse completely abandoned me…. ****. But it's back now! **

**Bio For the Mystery Spirit: **

_**Name: ? The Fabler**_

_**Age: ? (Plot)**_

_**Eye Colour: Crystalline Orange**_

_**Hair Colour: Cream**_

_**Powers: Ability to temporary use other powers**_

_**Name in Past life: ? (Plot)**_

_**Outfit: Brown Trench Coat, White T-Shirt, Rainbow Scarf, Black Trousers and Black Boots.**_

**If You think you know the Identity of the above, please DO NOT put it in a review, it can and will be removed, please PM it to me Instead… Cookie's for the People who guess right! But his identity will be revealed next Chapter **

**So here is chapter Two!**

**Chapter Two: Fear Him**

* * *

As The Young Spirit awoke he looked around, the room around him was clearly made of ice, though the wall was rich with posters and tapestries, the bed he was currently laid on was a bright Red colour which stuck out from the room, He didn't mind though, he liked the colour Red.

He climbed up and threw on the clothes that he'd abandoned there the night before, then he looked at the door, the chair he'd left prompt against it was still there, and as he removed it and opened the door.

He took a tentative step outside and saw that there were Torch's lit onside of the door, they seemed to be leading him, so he followed down the path and arrived at a large room where Jack stood looking out of the window,

"Jack…" He breathed,

"Oh, Hey" Jack turned to face him, "I Worked out who attacked you"

"Who?" The Younger asked, he could sense the tension in the room,

"They're a bunch of thugs, shame to say I once had my fair share of mishaps with them, so I know where they hang around" Jack replied, "Their also terrified of me, so when I tell them to do something, they do it"

"So can you ask them to leave me alone?" He asked,

"Yeah, but…. If you wanted… you can stay here for a while longer, you know… have a place to stay while you get used to the world" Jack replied,

"I… Errr…. What do you want in return?" He asked, slightly worried

"Just to know there's one spirit who has someone looking out for them" Jack replied quickly,

"Okay, when can we go deal with these thugs" The Younger spirit asked,

"As soon as you feel up to it" Jack replied,

"I'm ready now" He replied,

"Then we can go now" Jack replied, pulling another Snowglobe out of his pocket and whispering something he threw it down, a portal appearing, This time the Younger Spirit didn't need to be asked to step threw the portal, he took confident Stride's though followed by Jack.

He Gasped at what he saw, a large imposing Metal door, Jack strode forward, slamming on hand repetitively against the metal until they heard a gruff voice,

"Wha Ya Want?"

"It's Frost, Open the door" Jack spoke in a cold, harsh tone that sent shivers down the spine of the Younger.

"Wha Ya Doin' Ere?" Came the voice again,

"I Need a word with your boss" Jack replied,

"He's busy"

"Then I'll just blow down the door…. Again" Jack smiled

"Oh, Fine, Ya can come in. Bu he aint gunna be happy"

"I'll take that chance" Jack replied, walking through the now open door. The younger immediately followed, walking behind Jack.

As he walked, the Younger recognised several of the people who had attacked him, sitting around laughing about something, Jack and he simply walked past them, arriving at a door where two armed guard's stood either side of the closed door.

"Open the door" Jack commanded,

"Why?" One Guard asked,

"Because I need to speak with your boss" Jack replied,

"No one see's the boss" A Figure behind them called,

"I'm Jack Frost, I see him when I need to, now open the door or end up face down or dead" Jack threated,

"Is that Ol' Jacky Frost!" Came the voice from behind the door, and then it opened,

"Slade" Jack replied, pushing him aside, The Younger following suit by walking into the room, Before the door closed,

"So Jacky, What are ya wanting today?" Slade asked,

"I Got word some of your men have been attacking a friend of mine" Jack replied, "And I wanted to let you know, if they ever lay a finger on him again then I shall deal with them myself"

"Oh dear, Oh Dear, dear, dear. This is bad." Slade stated, "To have caused so much anger in a powerful being such as you, I shall make sure none of them attack's him again"

"They better not" Jack replied, then Jack stood, "And if they do, you'll have more than my threat's, remember Milton Keynes? You didn't do so well back then did you?"

"I… Err… No I spose not…. I'll keep 'em all back here until they stop beating on youngens'" Slade replied, and In a flash the two visiting spirits had left the building and arrived at Jack's home once more,

"See, it's done, they won't trouble you again" Jack smiled, "Oh and if you need anything to do while I'm not here, there's a massive library, you can read any book from down there"

"Thanks" He smiled rushing off down to the library.

Jack smiled slightly, at least he'd be safe here, at least he could try and make him remember, Remember what he was… Who He was.

These thought's were interrupted by loud knocking at his door,

_No One Ever Visits me _Jack though as he rose, grabbing his staff from it's position against the wall, he started to walk along the corridor.

As he arrived at the door he breathed in, If it was an attacker he could easily deal with it, if not… well he would cross that bridge if he came to it.

As he pulled the door open he gasped,

"Hello Mate, We need a word"

* * *

**Dun, Dun, DUN!**

**So theres the next Update for you, hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Past

**So I'm Back! Now For those who get a cookie for guessing/knowing who the spirit was: Tenshi Yami- Angel of Darkness! And that's It… Hmm, oh well here it is:**

**Warning! CD ALERT! That's right, there's going to be a Character KILLED in this chapter… But who?**

**Chapter Three: The Past**

Bunny barged past Jack as Tooth and Sandy flew past both waving to Jack, North smiling as he walked past him, they walked into his sitting room, Sandy sitting on a table that rested against a wall, Tooth hovered above them but Bunny and North sat in the two arm chairs

"Since when did You all burst in to each other's homes Uninvited" Jack asked scowling, as he closed the door with a gust of wind.

"Since when did you have a house Guest" Bunny replied,

"So to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" Jack asked, leaning against the wall,

"We have been told by Manny that you have broken rules again, this time you break major rule, cause Manny to become angry" North told Jack who scoffed,

"Why? Because I'm stopping another Spirit from Suffering at the hands of others?" Jack asked,

"But nearly all Spirits…" Tooth began

"Are Harmless…. However Slade's gang isn't" Jack replied, "And it's his gang who has been beating up other spirits"

"Slade, That Complete…." Tooth started before North interrupted her,

"So You need to get rid of pesky spirit da?" North asked,

"Ha, once you called me that North" Jack replied his tone as cold as the snow outside,

"Yes, but things change" North replied,

"So do people, gone are the times when Manny's word is law to me" Jack replied,

"What happened to you Jack?" Tooth asked,

"That Night did" Jack replied, leaning forward slightly,

"What did happen Jack, all we know is we found you crying while holding him" Bunny asked,

"You don't want to know" Jack replied,

"But what if we do, what If we can help you with Pain?" North asked,

"I Don't need your help anymore. But that begs the question, where were you when I needed you, when I cried myself to sleep every night, tormented by the memory of watching him die!?" Jack shot back,

"Jack… I um…" Tooth tried to say something as she crept closer to Jack, before she leapt, pressing one hand to Jack's fore head and the other to her own.

The other guardians frowned as they watched a memory play out before them.

_Jack flew around Burgess, it was clearly years after fighting Pitch, he was flying close to Jamie's home looking down into his hand, a small gold object sat there, he closed his hand around it and flew to Jamie's House and in threw Jamie's window._

"_Jamie… I've been…. Jamie?" Jack looked around but the room was empty, no trace of the 18 year old believer, In an Instant Jack began panicking, he flew out of the window and then looked around, noticing pooling darkness around his pool he flew as fast as the wind could carry him. _

_As he landed down on the ice he saw something that made his blood chill, Jamie was kneeling on the ice a black blade running the length of his neck, a cold grey hand wielding the blade, Fear was written all over Jamie's face, the stain of tears on his eyes _

"_Hello Jack" Pitch Black smiled, running his second hand over Jamie's cheek_

"_Let him go Pitch!" Jack ordered, and Pitch smiled,_

"_Oh, I would, if you had not grown so close, you see this is on you Jack Frost" Pitch smiled as he lowered the blade slightly. _

_Before plunging it deep in Jamie's chest. Red liquid _

"_NOOOOOOO!" Jack Roared, rushing over as Pitch Vanished._

_Jack instantly collapsed Next to Jamie, holding his head in his hands,_

"_Hang On Jamie… We'll get you to a hospital..Just stay with me" Jack tried to smile, but tears of truth had started to fall, _

"_I… it… Its t….. too… Late…. Ju…just…. Re….reme….remember… I…. Lo…..love…. yo…." Jamie brushed a hand against Jack's cheek before it fell against the ice. His eyes becoming unseeing as Jack held him. _

_After a while the Guardians arrived, seeing Jamie Dead in Jack's arms, the Spirit crying over his fallen form, _

_Then the Memory died away as Jack fled._

"Enough!" Jack Roared, looking around at them all. A Clap of lightning emphasizing Jack's Rage.

"What was Jamie about to Sat their Jack?" Bunny asked frowning,

"It doesn't matter now, that part of life is gone now" Jack replied sadly looking out of the window.

"What do you mean that part?" Tooth asked,

"Why are you really here?" Jack asked,

'We are here because Manny asked us' Appeared in golden letters above Sandy's head, Jack had almost forgotten the silent Guardian was still there.

"Oh Yeah" Jack scoffed

"And because he thinks Pitch is close to Escaping once more" North told Jack,

"WHAT!" Jack roared looking over at them

"Manny wants us to be ready" Tooth told Jack whose scowl seemed to be drawn on his face.

"So on another topic, why did you suddenly decide to share this 'house' of yours?" Bunny asked,

"I Need to make sure the same fate does not become of someone as did me" Jack replied

"Why Him Jack?" Tooth asked

"I need to keep him safe" Jack replied shrugging

"Who is he even, I mean c'mon Jack…" Bunny asked

Jack frown became a scowl before he Roared the fateful word's

"IT'S JAMIE ALRIGHT! HE'S JAMIE!"

**DUN, DUN, DUN…..**

**Hints about the Spirit being Jamie:**

**Spirit instantly Trusted Jack**

**2. Jack took him in, defending him against his ex-friend Slade**

**3. It mention's Jamie had died Years ago leaving Sophie alone, who Jack started to hang around with, Until She died leaving her children (Jamie and Sophia alone)**

**4. He's the Fabler (A.K.A: The Spirit of Belief)**

**5. (Biggest of them all) IT'S A BENNEFROST STORY, BUT YET JAMIE HADN'T APPEARED YET.**

**BTW, Slade is just a OC, he may reappear, he may not… **

**So I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
